Looking For You
by Aliva-Valxia
Summary: Aliva has been without Anyone's help since Ale took off. After having a fight with her mom, she takes off. What happens when she get attacked by heartless and she becomes a nobody? Will she forget everything and start a new life? OCxRoxas
1. Looking For You: Info

Me And my friends made this because we thought it would be fun. I'm a big fan of kingdom hearts. This is my first time making a story on here. If it is bad, let me know and I'll do my best to improve my stories in the future. Oh and I don't own kingdom hearts or anything related to it. I'd love to though. ^^

**Info**

Name: Valxia

Somebody Name: Aliva (Part of first chapter is how she became a nobody)

Age: 14

Personality: Hot headed, prankster, has a small soft side, can be bitchy, and keeps her ideas to herself unless she really trusts someone. Quiet/shy

Family: Brother- Ale (20), Mother- Diamond (35)

Looks: bright, read hair (shoulder length), hazel eyes, skinny, 5'4"

Element: Fire and is able to make dreams become true.

Weapon: Sword

History: She always looked up to her older brother Ale. Her father died when she was five. Her mother had always been putting her down and abusive. Her brother was there to support her but she knew deep down that she had to deal with it by herself. When she was 10, Ale left for some reason, saying he had to take care of something. He gave her an emerald pendent and told Aliva he would come back for her. It's been four years since he left. She can control things with her mind.

Home: Hollow Bastion (Lives in a two story house)

Nobody Name: Shaarx

Somebody Name: Sarah

Age: 17

Personality: Little more serious than her brother (Not all the time), nice to everyone (even people she doesn't like), and playful.

Element: Sound

Family: Demyx = Brother (18)

Looks: Light blue hair with dark blue and white steaks in it, sea green eyes

Weapon: Bow and arrows

History: She was a merperson, living with her brother, Edym (Demyx). She likes to listen to music. She watches her brother play his sitar. She likes to explore but she is claustrophobic and is a little afraid of the dark. One day, Sarah and Edym were on their way home when they were attacked by heartless. She woke up to Zexion carrying her to the organization place at the World That Never Was. She has the ability to change in a merperson whenever she wants. She has her own room. She is friends with Marluxia. She secretly likes Zexion.

Hometown: Atlantica

Name: Alison

Age: 13 (Looks 15)

Personality: Calm, quiet and Tomboyish, good listener, kind, caring, loyal, not easily annoyed or angered, a little edgy with making new friends.

Element: Light

Family: Mother, father, two brothers, cousin Mark, and niece Maddy, some other cousins and uncle.

Looks: Long layered blonde hair that goes to her waste, held in a very loose ponytail near the end. Blue eyes. Always wearing pants and long sleeved shirts with or without a short-sleeved jacket.

History: she had mostly a normal life. She was at her home till somehow she ended up in the other worlds and she lost her memory. All she knows is her name and other personal info but not her family or past.

Hometown: Unknown


	2. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1**

_(Aliva's POV)_

**Slam!** That was the first thing I heard from the living room in two hours._ 'Great…. she's home.' _I had been messing with my black lighter with red flames painted on it. I watched the flame flicker and get smaller, imagining it my life like that. I could hear my mother bitching on the phone. I flipped my lighter lid shut, extinguishing the flame. I looked at the picture of Ale when he and I was twelve with the six year old me on his back. I was so happy with him around to protect me.

"ALIVA! Where the hell are you!" I heard my mother, Diamond yell. I sighed and got off my bed. I quickly walked down the stairs and saw my angry mother with her usual cigarette and bottle of vodka in her hand. I slowly and put my lighter in my pocket without her noticing, knowing she would beat me for having it.

"Yes mother?" I asked dully.

"What have you been doing all day! You were supposed to clean the damn house!" She yelled, throwing a bottle at me and hitting my face," Well maybe you should clean this!" She pushed three bottles and a vase off the table, breaking when they fell on the ground. She started to knock down even more objects when she got angrier. I was trying to keep my anger in check._ 'Where did you go? Why did you leave me? I need you here to take me away from Diamond.'_

"Do you miss your worthless brother Aliva? You should forget about him, he isn't coming back. He's forgotten you because you don't matter, not to anyone."

"Y-you're lying. He would never do that, not to me," I objected, refusing to believe her. I could feel my anger filling my entire body.

"It's true. He is just like your dead father." She sneered as she grabbed a picture that had me, Father, Diamond, and Ale in the picture just before he died; throwing it at the ground.

"Don't talk about Dad like that! Or Ale!" I yelled, making the picture come out of the broken frame with my mind.

"Of course the freak has to stick up for the ones who mean something to her. Predictable."

"Shut up. It's better than talking shit about them if they're not around. That's pathetic."

"They abandoned you and you still care about them? I knew you never thought for yourself. You are merely a puppet of insanity."

"Shut up! Insulting people is low!" I made the fly at her," I have my own soul, my own heart, and my own destiny! It doesn't involve you so stay out of it. I hate you Diamond and I want you to die and rot in your grave!"

I sent her flying against the wall, knocking her out. It was what I had to do to keep myself from killing her. I grabbed the picture and ran up to my room. I slammed my door shut and kicked my wooden bed frame in anger. I took a deep breath and glanced over at the picture of Ale and me. I eventually calmed down and grabbed the picture, my entire stash of munny (500), and my skateboard. I put the pictures and the munny in the pocket of my jacket. I left the house on my skateboard, not looking back.

I walked around for a few hours, trying to figure out some kind of plan. I stared at the dark, starless sky as I rode freely along, thinking of Ale. _'I don't want to believe Diamond but when are you coming back for me?'_ I suddenly hit a curb and fell off my skateboard, scraping my arms badly. I slowly got up and grabbed my skateboard. Suddenly these black creatures with small, beady, yellow eyes appeared in front of me. _'What the hell are these things?!'_ It started to charge at me when I used my power to send it flying away. It squirmed as I kept it under my control. I forgot about the others and got knocked down, resulting the one to be released from my grasp. I manage to send them flying back and get up quickly. They surround me, giving me nowhere to run.

"What the hell are you? Stay the fuck away from me!" I yelled.

They didn't listen to my warning. Once pounced on me and dug its claws into my chest. I screamed as I felt agonizing pain rush through my body. I gathered all of my strength and pushed it off me and tried to run away, covering my bleeding chest with my part of my jacket. I got pounced on again and brought down when I felt more pain when they dug their claws into my chest again. I yelled out in pain. I saw a faint pink glow then darkness all around me. _'Ale...' _My vision became dull and I felt my eyes close.

_(Axel's POV)_

I stood on the outside of Hollow Bastion, sending my assassin nobodies into the city. I stared at the city as I thought about my sister. I hadn't seen her in four years. _'I hope she's okay.'_ I turned away from the city and walked away, going to another world. Just then, Saix came through a portal behind me," The superior is calling a meeting. You need to be there." With that said, he left. I looked back at the city then sighed and left.

I have been a nobody for about two years. I was traveling around for a while, wanting to know what was out there. I didn't find much but back then I didn't know anything about worlds. I would've had more to explore if I had known. I was deciding to turn back after going as far as I could and got attacked. It was painful but it didn't last very long. My life was cut short just like that. I didn't know my life could end so fast and not as painful as I thought it would. I woke up in the World Never Was, confused. I tried to find my way around and ended up at a castle like place. I ended up with a new name and found out my power. Later I eventually became friends with Demyx, Roxas, and Shaarx. I've been forgetting part of my past.

I pulled out a picture of her when she was four, a bunch of thornless red roses. She looked the camera with a happy, innocent smile._ 'I would've forgotten you too if it wasn't for this picture. I can't believe I'm different now... a nobody. I can't go back to your world Aliva.' _I appeared in the meeting room, not wanting to attend but I had to. 'I hope it ends quickly...' I sat on my throne as I waited for the others to appear.

_(Shaarx's POV)_

I was in my room, getting ready for the usual meeting. I listened to music, feeling mesmerized by the rhythm. I felt bored around her, not being like my hiper brother. I mean I like being around him with his always cheerful mood but he's never serious. I was serious but not always. It is just how I am.

Suddenly Demyx ran into my room and glomped me tightly," He Sis!" I figured something like this would happen. He always did this or something between those lines because I was his sister. I gave him a small hug and smiled.

"What is it Demyx?" I asked as we let go.

"We're having a meeting..." He began.

"Yeah, it's the same we have all the time. Why are you so excited by that? What's so different?"

"Well there's gonna be someone new to the organization. Don't you want to know who it is and what the person is like?"

I looked at him in interest," There's someone new?"

He nodded," I can't wait! I hope it is someone who is fun to be around."

"What about Roxas and Axel?"

"Roxas is always really serious and Axel is a hothead."

"What about me?" Roxas asked, walking down the hall and looking annoyed.

"Just talking about how you're always serious," I answered truthfully.

Roxas grumbled something and continued down the hall. I looked at him for a second then shrugged. I looked at Demyx," Let's go. We might as head there." Demyx nodded and took off sprinting down the hall. I ran after her, trying to keep up. I quickly passed Roxas, seemed confused but just shook his head. I turned the corner when I ran into someone. I fell on my butt hard but wasn't hurt really.

"Ouch... All right that's the last time I run through these halls. I don't know how Demyx doesn't do that."

I heard a small chuckle," Yeah, that might be a good idea. Are you alright?"

I glanced up and lightly gasped. There stood in front of me was Zexion. _'Crap!' _I smiled brightly to him. I have a small crush on him. He is different around me than the rest of the organization. He seemed really nice and kind of serious. I nodded to his question," I'm fine. Sorry about that Zexion."

"I'm fine. You should be a little more careful. You might run into someone and they could get angry. Come on, we should be getting to the meeting," Zexion replied, and then held out his hand.

I looked at it then grabbed it. He pulled me up, making sure I got to my feet without losing my balance. We walked down the hall and into the meeting room. I sat on my throne, wondering who the new nobody could be and what he or she was like.

_(Alison's POV)_

I listened as people passed my room to go to the meeting; I have been here for about three months, trying to figure out my memories. I didn't hear any sound and quietly left the castle, taking this opportunity to escape without getting caught. I get out the castle safely and hid from sight to use a portal. I summoned it up to who knows where. _'But it'll be better than here.' _I walked into the portal and ended up in some kind of alleyway. I didn't see anyone, which was a good thing. I made the portal disappear just in case someone might come to the alley and see it. I started to walk around, seeing if anything was familiar to me.

Suddenly I heard a dog barking and cautiously walked toward the sound. When I found the dog, I saw a boy with spiky brown hair knocked out against the wall. I stayed out of sight as I spied on him and the dog, wondering what happened. The orange dog licked the kid's face, waking him up.

"Huh...?" The kid murmured, opening his eyes.

I noticed right away his eyes were clear sapphire eyes. The dog barked and started off in my direction. It ran past me, taking off down the street. The boy quickly got up and began to follow it. When he went past the spot I was but he stopped. He walked closer until he could completely see me. He smiled a little," I thought someone was here."

"How did you know?" I replied simply.

"Your hair gave it away."

I didn't say anything but I decided to come out of my hiding spot. He smiled," What's your name?"

"Tell me yours and maybe I will tell you mine."

"My name is Sora."

"... Alison."

"That's cool. You from around here?"

I shrugged. He seemed confused. I started to walk away when he followed me. I sighed but stayed quiet. I was about to enter a store when heartless showed up. I was about to summon my sword when Sora summoned a key like thing and destroyed them. "We should be careful around here. They'll attack us." I rolled my eyes and walked into the store, leaving Sora confused. I saw it was an accessory store. I saw a guy with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Welcome to... oh you're just a bunch of kids." The shop owner replied.

"Kids! We're not kids grandpa! It's Sora," Sora exclaimed at the name.

"Whoa! Okay what ever you say Sora. I'm Cid."

"I don't mean to interrupt but where are we at?" I asked.

"Traverse Town."

"Traverse Town?" Sora asked.

It wasn't any name I have heard, even with me trying to remember it. I walked out of the store, murmuring thanks. I heard Sora say something then run out of the store after me. I rolled my eyes and just ignored him. He seemed offended but didn't say anything. We walked around town, running into a guy named Leon, a pink dressed girl named Aerith, and a hiper ninja girl named Yuffie. They told Sora about the key he had called a keyblade. I didn't listen, not finding it interesting. We ran into some heartless and had to escape quickly. We got rid of them quickly and went to the third district. We look around until we ran into a duck and this dog thing... well more like they fell on us. The duck was on Sora that meant the dog was on me. They looked at Sora's keyblade and gasped," It's the key!"

I huffed, irritated," Get off me." I replied venomously.

The dog got off me, the duck doing the same for Sora. "I'm Donald and this is Goofy." The duck introduced. I gave a nod while Sora introduced us to them, knowing I wasn't going to do it. I saw something up ahead and my eyes widened. It was a big suit of armor. I made my sword appear and charged at it, swinging at it. I got a few hits when Sora, Donald, and Goofy realized what was going on. I got hit back, falling to the side. I got back instantly and prepared some light attacks. I shot light orbs at it, making it lose a hand. Sora started to attack it. "I can deal with this myself Sora!" I yelled at him. He looked at me then shook his head," No! I'm helping! Why don't you want my help?" I shook my head and didn't answer. I continued to attack; making sure Donald's magic and Goofy's shield didn't hit me. After a little while it went down. I sighed in relief, exhausted.

"You alright?" Sora asked.

"I'm fine."

"Why didn't you want me to help you?"

"Cause I don't need it."

"Is that how you were in your home world?"

I shrugged," Probably."

"Probably? Don't you know where you're from?"

I looked away from him. He gasped, feeling horrible that he just said something he shouldn't have. I started to walk away from him. I could hear them talking. "Wait Alison! You should come with us!" I stopped and looked at Sora as he ran after me.

"Why?"

"Cause if you want to find your hometown and regain your memory, then do it with us. It's easier working on a team."

"No thanks."

"Come on Alison! We'll look together. I am looking for my home world too. Please?"

I sighed," Fine..." He smiled and hugged me. I stiffened at the hug," Okay, too close." He let go quickly and took me over to Donald and Goofy's gummy ship. As we started to take off, I thought of one thing. _'This will be one tough ride with this group, especially Sora and his happy go lucky attitude.... Reminds me of Demyx.'_


	3. Chapter 2

(Aliva's POV)

I woke up to whispers above me. 'What the hell is that?' I opened my eyes and saw people on these thrones. I slowly sat up and got off the floor, noticing I was surrounded. 'Where am I? Why am I surrounded by strangers?' I couldn't see any of their faces because they had hoods of these black cloaks, so they could hide their identity. I didn't feel welcome here with everyone just looking down at me like they were gods; it made me feel a little frightened.

"So you're awake?" I heard someone announce.

I nodded, not trusting them at all. One of them appeared in front of me. This surprised me but I didn't move at all. I didn't see any point in showing that I was a little scared. That might give them something to use against me.

"Can you speak any words? 'Cause I'm afraid we have no use for a mute." The guy remarked, making a few snicker at what he said.

"Why should it matter if I'm mute or not? That doesn't prove anything. Besides I just proved I can talk so I suggest you get the hell away from me before I kick your fuckin ass." I murmured dangerously.

"Temper, temper. We have someone who is almost like you. You both are probably a pair Valxia."

"That's not my name."

"Then what is your name?"

"It's- it's uh..."

"You can't remember it can you?"

I frowned at the statement," Shut up. I know it starts with an A. That's better than nothing."

"Well until you remember that name, your name will be Valxia."

I glared at him, disagreeing with him but it wasn't like a had much of a choice. I crossed my arms," So what now asshole?" He seemed really angry but I couldn't tell cause of the hood.

"How about you stop insulting your superior? Unless you want to be turned into a dusk little girl."

"For one I'm not a little girl and two I don't' respect superiors, especially one that doesn't shows it face like a coward."

"I like her already and it's only been ten minutes." I heard a girl smirk.

"Silence Larxene!" The guy in front of me commanded.

"How about you silence yourself instead? Before I make you."

He laughed," What can you do to me? You are just a nobody with no powers. You can't possibly do anything to-" He stopped when he got lifted off the ground.

"You were saying?" I replied, walking towards the other people on the thrones," I can control things with my mind. I can make what ever I have under my control do anything I want.... Good or bad."

I let him fall back onto the ground. I started to walk away when these huge ice sickles came flying at me. I used my mind to stop them in front of me. I made them drop to the ground and shatter into thousands of pieces," Anyone else wanna screw with me? No? Good. My name is Valxia and I'm your worst nightmare." I walked to the door and opened it, letting myself out. 'Well that went well for a first day.... Now how do I get home?'

(Axel's POV)

I watched as the new girl walked out of the meeting room. 'Well that was something I didn't expect. Usually people are pretty intimidated by Mansex but not her… she's different. She has a short fuse too. She reminds me of someone though....' My thoughts were interrupted by Demyx knocking me over by glomping me. Shaarx shook her head as she walked up to us.

"DEMYX!!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry Axel but you seemed kinda out of it!" Demyx apologized.

"Demyx, you should get off him while you're apologizing to him. He could set you on fire." Shaarx advised.

Demyx gave a frightened looked and got up immediately. I got up slowly and nodded to Shaarx, showing my way of saying thank you. Shaarx gave a small smile, reminding me why she was like her brother.

"Did you see how that girl talked to Xemnas?" Shaarx asked.

I nodded, "It's quite interesting. Her power is extremely powerful."

"She's kinda like you Axel! You're a hothead with a VERY short fuse." Demyx chirped his thoughts our happily, like usual.

I could feel a nerve started to flow quickly at the word hothead, "What was that Demyx?! I'll tear you to pieces!" I yelled angrily. Demyx let out a yelp in fear and hid behind Shaarx, begging for her to protect him. I was about to hurt Demyx when something hit me on the head. I looked down to seeing a medium sized rock on the floor. I looked down the hall and saw Roxas, tossing another rock up in the air and catching into his palm. He looked very annoyed by what was going on.

"Did you throw that at me Roxas?" I asked him dangerously.

"Yes. Don't think about killing someone Axel."

I huffed," Fine. I won't Roxas." Then I glared over at Demyx," You're lucky Waterboy."

Demyx nodded with a small smile. He looked at Roxas and ran over to him, glomping Roxas, "Thank you so much Roxas! I owe you big time. What can I do for you?" He asked gratefully.

"First let go. I don't want a hug from anyone. And second I want you do join me in spying on the new girl."

"Why Roxas?" Shaarx asked, confused.

"I want to know if she's like that all the time. Unless you're like Xaldin, Saix, or Vexen; I say it's pretty impossible for people, especially for you Demyx."

"Very funny Roxas..." I murmured with irritation in my voice," And besides, what if Valxia catches us? She'll probably kill us with her mind power or what ever is going to happen."

"That's why we're not going to get caught."

"Which means no talking, complaining, or whining at all. Got it people?" Shaarx replied, glancing mostly at Demyx," And that means no going up to Valxia and glomping her or blurting out our plan.... right Brother?"

Demyx nodded with a nervous laugh," Right."

I shook my head," How are you going to it Roxas? She's probably still in her crazy mode."

Roxas smiled evilly," Easy. Use you as a decoy."

"What?!"

"If I know better, you'll find a way to calm her down."

"No way!"

"Knock it off you two."

I looked at Shaarx and she looked a little irritated but didn't show it. Then again, she hardly ever did, especially around her brother. I sighed," Fine. I'll do it. Don't guarantee results though." I started down the hall with the others following me. I walked down until I saw a door that was wide open and there was Larxene standing there and seeming like she was talking to someone. We started to walk over to the door when Larxene heard us and glanced over. She shook her head, eithor warning us to stay away from her and probably Valxia or something else. I took my chances and went to the door, looking in the room. I saw Valxia in the middle of the room with everything thrown around the room, probably from her power. The thing I noticed was she was staring off into a corner for some reason with a confused/scared look. I looked over and saw what looked like a stereo on fire. I stared at it then glanced back at her. 'She's a fire starter also? But I thought there could only be one element person...'

"Did you start that?" I asked her.

It was like she finally noticed me; she turned her gaze towards me with a surprised look. Larxene, who seemed angry that I was asking Valxia questions, hit me from behind. I rubbed the back of my head where she hit me, irritated. I saw the others get by the door, wondering what was going on. I didn't give them an answer, not really sure myself.

"I don't know how but I did. I don't understand though. I thought I only had my telekinesis..." She frowned then stood up and glared at me, "Why are you here?"

"I don't have to explain."

"Then you have no purpose in being here."

"I have my reasons but I don't have to explain them to you."

She looked really angry and her ball into a fist, it was starting to heat up. This meant one thing: she was about to go out of control. I looked over at Demyx, knowing I was going to need his water power if her power went out of control.

"Just leave me alone. Got that?!" She yelled.

At that very instant, her eyes did a little flash like, like there was a small spark of fire that just shown in her hazel eyes. Suddenly the dresser caught on fire, not surprising me but it did surprise her. She gasped and turned around quickly, seeming a little frightened. 'Didn't she plan that to happen? Maybe she really didn't know about the power of fire... But what about her eyes? That was weird. My eyes don't even do that. That's strange.'

(Shaarx's POV)

I watched as Axel and Valxia argued like kids when suddenly Axel looked over at Demyx. It confused me but I knew it meant something bad was about to happen. Something bad always happened while he is around, whether it was to himself or other people. I suddenly heard her yell at Axel, startling everyone out of the room except Larxene. She stared into the room, unfazed. I looked into the room and saw a stereo and dresser on fire. 'Oh boy.... someone went over their temper...' Demyx looked frightened," What happened Axel?" Demyx was about to shout something else but Roxas made him shut up, not wanting to upset Valxia even more.

Axel looked over at Demyx," Demyx, you need to put out the fire in her room."

Demyx hesitated but finally nodded. He made a jet of water fly at the on stereo and dresser, putting it out quickly. Valxia jumped at the sight of water and looked over at us. She looked at us like she was going to be killed for doing something bad. I felt bad for her. 'She probably just became a nobody and doesn't know what's going on. Demyx and me didn't know what was going on but we didn't hide from anyone. She doesn't have to do that. Who was she anyway in her other life?' I walked into the room ignoring the others' glances, telling me to stay away. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Shaarx. The guy with the element water is Demyx, my brother. The flame boy is Axel. And-"

"Flame? As in fire?"

I nodded," Yep. The girl with blond hair is-"

"Larxene. I just met her."

"Oh okay. Oh there is another blond person named Roxas. He's a guy though."

"No duh Shaarx." Roxas murmured, stepping into the room.

I rolled my eyes at Roxas and smiled. Valxia looked him with a confused look but also with a small nervous look. I couldn't figure out why but she seemed like she didn't know what she was doing.

"Who are you guys? Why did you take me from my home? Why do I have an extra power?"

"Well we are nobodies. We don't have hearts and we can't feel emotions. We took you here because you…" I stopped, hating that I was about to tell her that she had died from heartless.

"What? Because what? Come on, I can take what's coming. I should probably be used to it by now."

"You are a nobody too Valxia. You apparently died while fight off heartless," Roxas explained without hesitation.

"Roxas-" Axel began to argue with what he just did.

"What? I don't remember any of that. I would, wouldn't I?"

"Not if you don't want to deep inside. I mean, can you remember what you're life was like before you woke up? Who your family was, where you lived at," Roxas listed off," Do you remember anything like that?"

Valxia looked like she was thinking but completely taken surprise by this. Her eyes held no expression, like it was all hidden so she couldn't get hurt. She frowned after about a minute, probably realizing he was speaking the truth.

"You couldn't, could you?"

She shook her head," No, I can't. What am I? Some object to be used for someone's personal gain?"

"Yep. That's what we all are. We have to help him get kingdom hearts to give us hearts," Larxene told Valxia.

"Kingdom hearts? What do you mean? It will give us hearts? I don't understand; do I-" She stopped, not wanting to say it.

She placed her hand on her chest, like she was trying to feel some kind of beat from her old heart. Her eyes widened when she couldn't feel one. She seemed upset by the news but she didn't end up setting anything on fire.

"Y-you guys should leave. I need some time to myself." Valxia replied calmly, no wanting to let out what she was feeling.

"Valxia-" Larxene started to reason.

"Please Larxene. It'll probably be good for you guys and me. I just need a little while, that's all."

Larxene nodded and everyone started to leave the room except me. She sat on her bed, and took a deep breath.

"Are you alright?" I asked her, going to her side.

She jumped, startled. She looked at me," What the hell? Don't do that please! I-" She sighs deeply, like she's trying to calm down and think things through," Sorry Shaarx. So uh what are you doing here?" She asked a little calmer and kind of having a softer side of her than I've seen yet.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. You seem kind of shocked and disappointed."

Valxia frowned and nodded," It's just I don't remember anything of my past, I don't know where I am, and I have no heart. All I have is a name, an power I didn't know about, and a scar."

"Actually that's not all you have." I replied truthfully.

Valxia looked up at me in confusion. 'She seems like she doesn't understand what friendship is. Didn't she have any friends in her other life?' I tried to explain what I was getting at," You have some friends here Valxia." She has a small frown on her face but it slowly went away.

"Thanks Shaarx. I guess there's a first time for everything right?"

"You've never had a friend before?"

Valxia shook her head," Not that I know of with me not remember my past and everything."

"That's okay. You will have me, Axel, Larxene, Roxas, and perhaps Demyx. I think you might have scared him though so it might take him awhile."

Valxia nodded with a smile. 'A smile is what I want to see from a person. I just hope nothing bad happens while we are trying to get our hearts back. It would suck to see something happen to our friends because of something horrible.' I stood up," Come on Valxia. Let's go find the others and have some fun. You know that is right?" Valxia laughed and nodded, getting up and opening the door.

"So who shall I find first and give a little torture to?" She asked with a little devil smile.

"Let's see if you can get Axel or Roxas to go insane."

"Axel is first!" She declared as we both walked out of the room.

Alison's POV

I sat in one of the uncomfortable seats while we were traveling to another world. I stared out the window, trying to figure out what my world might be. I could hear Sora complaining in a couple seats to the right of me.

"How long until we're there Donald?" Sora asked impatiently, sounding like a kid.

"We'll get there when we get there." Donald shot back, irritated.

I could tell by the sound of Sora's voice that he was getting really irritated and bored. 'I can't stand it; he is driving me insane.' I glanced over at Sora," You know you're getting really annoying. Can you be quiet for at least five minutes without complaining? It's getting really aggravating." Sora looked over at me in shock and didn't have time to say anything before I turned away from him.

"Okay... Sorry Alison."

I gave a small nod and continued to stare at the stars. 'I wonder if I'll find my home world. I hope it is out there somewhere. And hopefully my family is okay, whoever they happen to be anyway...' I felt someone was watching at me and looked back at the people in the gummy ship. I saw Goofy was helping Donald with the ship, controlling the guns incase any heartless gummies or asteroids came our way. Donald was driving the ship, making sure we got to the world in one piece. Sora was the one who was watching me.

"What?" I asked him with an even voice.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Stop staring at me."

"Sorry. Geeze, can't you give someone a break?"

Sora frowned," I'm just worried about you. You don't need to be so mean."

"Why are you worried about me Sora? You should worry about yourself and your friends that you are looking for."

"I don't only worry about them. I can't help but to worry about other people I meet and I happened to have met you, so deal with it."

I rolled my eyes at him and looked away. I didn't want to be friends with him. I didn't have any friends, as long as I could remember anyways. I watched as we passed asteroids and stars. I suddenly felt the gummi ship stop.

"Where are we at Donald?" Sora asked.

"We're at Mount Olympus." He answered.

"Let's go have a look around for heartless and try to keep things in natural order." Goofy replied.

"And look for my friends." Sora added, "Oh and see if this is Alison's home."

I heard what Sora said but didn't say anything. I didn't want to work with him or anyone. I didn't work well with people, especially when they annoy me. 'And I'm not that easy to annoy. So why does he annoy me if Demyx, the most hyperactive nobody in the organization, couldn't? Weird....'

I looked up as the door opened, letting Sora, Donald, and Goofy out. I followed slowly, knowing I should have a look around before jumping to any conclusions. I looked at what was around me. It was a dark gloomy place with that was surrounded by this green liquid that was probably acid. There was a rock bridge that led to the other platform. I looked back at the ship then the area," Are you guys sure we are in this Mount Olympus place? Shouldn't it be more I don't know god like?"

"That's what the radar said." Donald replied.

"Maybe it was wrong Donald," Sora suggested.

"No it has never been wrong! Next time you drive the ship!"

"I will!"

"No you won't." I objected at Sora," You'll probably kill us all."

"Then what do you suggest Alison?"

"I just say we need to just get done what ever we came here to do. We have a long way to go."

I went over the bridge and went to the middle of the platform. I could see stair going up towards light, knowing I would want to go there. I was about to head towards the stairs when I heard a girl getting chased by heartless. She looked pretty thin, darkish brown and red hair (hard to really tell), blue eyes, purple dress, and seemed fatigue. She fell, leaving her vulnerable. Sora rushed to her rescue but he didn't end up fighting them, they just fled like cowards. She got up and dusted herself off.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah fine. Who are supposed to be?"

"I'm Sora, he's Donald," He replied, pointing to Donald then pointed at Goofy," This is Goofy and she is Alison."

"I don't need you giving out my name Sora." I murmured.

Sora looked at me and shrugged," Sorry." Then looked back at the lady," We're here to see Hercules."

"Really? You know Wonder Boy?"

"Nope; don't know him," I responded.

"We do. We're heroes" Donald answered in confidence.

"Uh Donald we're junior hero."

"We have a friend in common." The woman murmured," I'm Megara. My friends call me Meg."

"Nice to meet you." I remarked before walking away.

I let them talk while I just went ahead and went through what looked like a big metal door. The first thing I noticed it was really dark and silent. Sure I liked quietness, especially with being around Demyx, Axel, and Shaarx but not this. The silence was intense and it seemed that danger was just around any corner you took. I started down the path, keeping up my guard. I fought off the heartless that stood in my way and dodged the falling rocks. I ended up at another door. I listened to try and determined whether there was anyone behind me. Suddenly I felt someone grab my arm. As an instinct, I swung my sword at my attacker.

"Hey!!" I heard Sora's familiar voice yelled out as he ducked.

I used my light element and saw it was Sora, Donald, and Goofy. My eyes widened at the realization that I had just tried to kill him with my sword. 'You ass! Don't sneak up on someone!!!!!' I shook my head at him and looked at the others with anger directed towards them, mostly Sora. I made my sword disappear and walked to the door. Sora had looked confused but also kind of hurt. That was something I didn't understand but I didn't say anything.

"Why are you angry at me Alison? You just tried to kill me with your sword and I'm not angry at you," Sora asked as he and the other two followed me.

"You snuck up on me and grabbed me without warning. For all I know, you could have been heartless. I don't take chances with crap like that. Next time you do that, you might drop dead got it?" I explained bluntly.

I didn't hear him say anything at first but I didn't look back at him. I could only imagine his expression. Frightened. Threatened. There was one more of the two feelings that could stand out, anger towards himself. I was about to open the door when more heartless appeared. I summoned my sword and prepared to attack.

"Alison!" I heard Sora yell.

"Just go on, I can handle them." I commanded as more portaled up.

"But..."

"Go! Don't you have a job to do?"

I heard Donald and Goofy yelled at Sora to leave quickly. The last thing I heard from them was a door opening and closing. I charged at the heartless, slicing them all up one by one. I thought I was done when some dusks appear. That meant one thing: someone of the organization was here. I attacked them with my sword, getting them out of the way and ran through the door. I saw Sora and the others ahead had stopped. I saw one of the organization people running towards them. I didn't move, I knew I was caught. Sora got into a fighting stance but the guy ran past him, yelling," Run away!" in a high voice. He turned his head towards me but didn't say anything. He went into a portal and vanished.

My eyes widened at who that the thought of who that was, "Demyx…"


	4. Chapter 3

_(Valxia's POV)_

I walked with Shaarx through the castle as she showed me around. I didn't answer to most of the people that were in the room that I didn't know. I could even hear someone asking 'What the hell was my problem?' to Shaarx. I thought about it and I didn't even know myself. I didn't know about any of my past and this made me seem unreachable to people. I bumped into a guy who was running in the hall and fell to the ground. He began to panic as I sat up and just stared at the ground.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry! Hello? Crap I think I broke her!" the guy exclaimed, afraid.

"Demyx calm down. Are you okay Valxia?" I heard Shaarx ask me.

I looked up her and nodded. I slowly got up and glanced around blankly. Demyx looked scared while Shaarx just looked concerned. I gave a fake smile," I'm fine, don't worry about it." I then continued to walk through the halls with them following me. I saw Axel and Roxas up ahead and averted my gaze to the floor. I don't think they didn't get the point because they walked over to me.

"Hey guys," Axel greeted with a nonchalant voice.

"Hi Axel!" I heard Demyx exclaim.

"Hi Axel, Roxas."

I looked at them without saying a word. I gave a smile while trying to think of an idea to prank Axel, like I said I would to Shaarx. They all gave me a weird look.

"Valxia?" Roxas asked.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well…"

"You seem like something has clicked into your head and not something good." Axel replied bluntly.

"Me? I'd never do such a thing." I objected, lying.

"You can stop lying Valxia. You can't hide it from me. I happen to be the best prankster around this place."

"Really? I didn't know that." I replied sweetly, glancing back at Shaarx.

Axel nodded like it was nothing. Roxas laughed a little at my small attempt to come up with an idea to get prank Axel. I frowned slightly at them both," You two think you're so funny." Roxas stopped laughing and gave a disappointed look but Axel smiled like he didn't hear a thing I said. I just rolled my eyes and continued to think. _'Alright, what can I use against Axel…. I can't use fire, that'll be too obvious. What about water? No I can't use that; I don't know where to get it. What about objects? What does he have that I can use to my advantage?'_ I felt someone shake me, bringing me out of my evil thoughts for a second.

"Umm… Valxia?" Demyx asked nervously.

"Huh?"

"What did you do?"

"What? I don't understand what you're-"

I looked over and saw Axel being held down on the floor by an invisible force. I didn't understand but it somehow I tapped into my power. I undid my power. He jumps up and grabs me by the collar," What the hell?" He demands. I just shook my head, not really knowing myself.

"Axel, she doesn't know how she did that. Didn't you see her eyes?" Roxas reasoned.

"What do you mean? What the hell is wrong with my eyes? Explain it to me because I don't even know what you're talking about!" I scowled, hitting Axel's hand off of me with fury.

"Valxia, your eyes went all glazed over and changed like you were in another world or something…" Shaarx explained simply," Were you thinking of something that made it happen?"

"I think so. I don't even know why I have fire as a power so how am I supposed to know?"

"Well you did it, whatever you did." Axel replied, aggravated.

I didn't answer and nodded, knowing he was right. I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder I glance at them. It was Roxas trying to make me feel better somehow. I gave a confused look.

"Cheer up okay? Axel will get over this soon; trust me. Demyx does this kind of stuff all the time with water, and Axel HATES water." Roxas comforted.

I gave a small smile and nodded. I suddenly saw Demyx run past us, seeming in a hurry. I looked over at Shaarx with a questionable look on my face.

"He forgot he had to report back to Xemnas, something about losing the stone or something." She explained then smiled," How about we do something fun now?"

"Sure. I'm up for it."

"Why not?" I shrugged.

"This is boring as it so yeah I-" Axel was about to agree when a guy with blue hair appeared. I looked at the man with an uninterested look. He looked at the four of us.

"What do you want Saix?" Roxas asked.

"The superior wants to see Axel and Valxia in his office… immediately." A guy named Saix replied nonchalantly.

"Why does he want to see me? I haven't done anything!" Axel yelled.

"It doesn't matter. Come now. You too Valxia."

Saix gave me a one of those despise looks. Roxas glanced at me then moved to the side. Axel and I followed Saix down the hall, giving my friends a nod, saying I would be fine. I kept my hands in my pockets as I followed Axel and Saix down the halls. I felt something in my pockets. _'What the hell?'_ I pulled what ever it was out of my pockets. They were pictures that looked like they were of me. _'Are these from my past? But who are these people I am with in some of these? Why do I feel… kind of sad?'_ I felt like I was going to cry but I didn't; I couldn't and I still didn't understand why. Saix led us to the superior's office. I stepped inside, waiting for the unexpected.

(Shaarx's POV)

I watched as Axel and Valxia followed Saix, wondering what was going on. I didn't quite understand but I knew it had to be either something important or something bad.

"Do you think something will happen to them?" Roxas asked.

"I hope not. Why? Are you worried?" I responded.

"Kind of. Axel is probably getting sent on a mission but I don't know about Valxia. Remember what she did in the meeting? She basically threatened him with her power. I think it is coming back to get her."

I nodded, remembering what had happened. She had freaked a lot of people out, especially Demyx. He didn't want to get on her bad side, especially when she was angry. The one thing that confused me now was what happened just a couple seconds ago. She seemed to tap into her power without any intention. _'I wonder what could've happened. Maybe she was daydreaming or something…'_ I noticed that Roxas was walking off towards the direction Axel and Valxia headed. I quickly followed him.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I want to find out what's going on. Don't you?" He answered simply.

"Well yeah but… we'll get in trouble if we get caught and I for one don't feel like getting of trouble over curiosity."

"If we remain silent, then we won't get caught. You don't have to go if you don't want Shaarx."

"Well-"

I got cut off when Demyx came back running. He stopped in front of us, seeming exhausted. I was concerned for my brother, seeing how he somehow ended up tiring himself out from running for the first time.

"Are you alright Demyx?" I asked him, patting his back.

"Yeah… I'm fine…" He panted.

"Why are you back in such a hurry?" Roxas asked him.

"I'm spreading the word that Alison is gone."

"What? When did this happen?" I asked him.

"It was during the last meeting. I think she used a portal to leave. I saw her while I was on my mission at Mount Olympus. She was with a boy, a duck, and a dog. She helped them get the Olympian Stone from me. Do you think she might have turned on us?" Demyx explained.

"Maybe. I don't know though."

"Hey Demyx, did you hear any of the conversation that Mansex was having with Axel and Valxia?" Roxas asked, hoping for an answer.

"He is talking with them? I did run past them in the halls but I didn't know they had to go see the superior."

Roxas nodded," Saix came and told them to. So I guess we just wait until the come back?"

Demyx and I nodded," We really should. If it's really important, they'll tell us." I suggested.

Roxas sighed but nodded. I shrugged and suggested that we did something to do while we waited for them. They nodded and went to Roxas' room to play a game. He put in a racing game and started it up. Demyx and Roxas went first while I watched, still having my thoughts on what Roxas said. _'I hope they're alright…'_

_(Axel's POV)_

I sat on the chair, waiting for the superior to just get whatever he wanted over and done with. I glanced over at Valxia and didn't really see her stressing over this at all but she looked a little sad. _'Why is she sad? That she couldn't be with the others? So do I Valxia. I don't want to have to talk to Mansex. It is already boring and pointless with all the meetings, I don't want this to happen.' _I heard someone come in and saw Mansex. He gave us the usual non-caring look to me, not really wanting me here but he probably had something for me to do. He sat down on his chair and looked at us, more like glaring at Valxia. I looked at her and saw she wasn't even paying attention; she was staring out the window. She had lost all emotion that was on appearance as she stared out into the dark night. It seemed… empty.

"Valxia, pay attention and we'll get this over with," Mansex ordered.

She looked over and frowned," Why am I here? Why did you fuckin have Saix come get me?"

"Still out of control I see…"

"Only when people are piss offs, like you."

I looked at her in shock as she threw insults at him like it was nothing. She didn't care about any consequences, she probably didn't care that Mansex looked like he was about ready to turn her into a dusk. If she didn't shut up soon, that would probably happen. She didn't take what was happening as a threat and was about to say something but I quickly shut her up by covering her mouth. She was surprised at first then she glared at me. The next thing I knew, she had yanked off my hand and hit me on the head.

"Don't do that again." She replied, angrily.

"Ow…" I murmured, rubbing my head.

"Settle down and listen Valxia. It's about your new arrangements. First off, you'll be living with Axel until we get you a new room." Mansex began to explain.

Valxia's eyes widened and glanced over at me. I knew what she was think by her expression. She had an 'oh shit, I just screwed myself!' look printed on her face. I smirked and just nodded to Mansex.

"She will be physically trained by Roxas but Zexion will put in charge of training her little… power trouble."

I looked over at her to see her reaction. She had a straight face but her eyes were looked like she was trying to forget what he said. _'It has to suck for someone to say crap about your power. It's basically your identity that makes you different. At least it was for me… Why did she have to fire as a power also? Is there anything else she's hiding?'_

"Is that all you have to say? Cause if that's it, I have stuff to do." Valxia asked, with a unreadable face.

"Oh, and what do you have to do? You have no missions so you should have all the time in the world," Mansex replied, seeming like he was trying to get a rise out of her.

"There is never a forever, remember that before you go off to conclusions." She replied before she got up and walked out of the room.

"Well that should straight her up for the time being. Axel, I have a mission for you. Alison was recently with a kid with a keyblade. I want you to find her and bring her back. You must bring her back to our side; use force if you have to. If you don't, you'll be turned into a dusk. Understand?"

I nodded," Yes sir."

"Good, now you may go."

I nodded and walked out of the room. I walked down the hall when I heard something in my room. I opened the door and saw Valxia in the corner and it looked like she was crying. She looked up and didn't say anything. She didn't have any tears but she still looked sad. It was true that we didn't have emotions but that doesn't mean we don't remember what it felt like. I walked over to her and saw some pictures next to her. I looked at them and saw it was a picture of her and her family. What surprised me was that there was a person who looked like me. _'I must be bringing back some sort of memory about whoever that person is. I don't know who that is though… could that be me?'_ Valxia looked down and didn't say anything. I did what any nice person would do for a roommate; I gave her a hug. I didn't know why but I didn't want to see her cry, it felt horrible for some reason.

"I'm sorry." She murmured.

I patted her back and let go," Nothing is your fault Valxia. You didn't do anything. Let's go see what the others are up to." I told her, trying to cheer her up.

She hesitated but nodded a little. I helped her up and handed her pictures to her. She put them in her pocket, probably not wanting to lose the stuff she has of her past. I noticed she was still in her old clothes and Mansex would want her in a cloak. I knew she was too short for my cloak. She looked between Roxas and Shaarx's height so I'll just have her get one from them. I left the room, with her following. We could hear a game going on in Roxas' room and I rolled my eyes. I walked to his room and went inside. There was Roxas, Demyx, and Shaarx playing Roxas' Xbox.

"Are you guys starting the party without us? So mean of you guys," I announced sarcastically.

"Hey Axel!" Demyx shouted as he continued to watch Roxas and Shaarx race each other.

"We were waiting until you two came back from that meeting. So how did it go Axel? Did something happen?" Roxas explained.

"Well it was..." I then looked back at Valxia," Interesting."

"Really? How come?" Demyx asked, looking over at Valxia with an unsure look.

"Well after Valxia talked crap about Mansex in front of him and getting him angry, he decided to have her train with Roxas and Zexion, and she has to stay with me until she gets her own room. And I am being sent on a mission to bring Alison back or I get turned into a dusk."

Roxas, Shaarx, and Demyx looked at me, seeming shocked. I gave them a fake smile, knowing they were probably worried," It's okay guys. That won't happen to me. I won't leave you guys behind, even you Valxia." I looked at her and saw she was confused but just nodded her head. "Alright, since we got that situated, let's get this party started!" I replied," I play against Demyx."

Demyx grinned," You're on."

Shaarx ended up winning against Roxas and they gave the controllers up. Demyx and I took our controllers and started the race with determination to win.

_(Roxas' POV)_

I watched as they started to race, trying to dominate each other and I wasn't planning on stopping them eithor. You could only be an idiot to try and stop their race, especially when Axel was playing. I looked over, seeing Shaarx next to her brother, cheering him on. Valxia was hanging by the door, watching silently. I was little confused on why she didn't come in.

I walked over to her, "You don't have to stand by the door the whole time Valxia, you can come in."

She smiled and nodded, and walked over to the bed, sitting down. I noticed that Valxia didn't talk so much and I wondered why. _'Is she shy? Maybe she doesn't want to say something stupid. Or maybe she is just one of the silent types...'_ I shrugged and looked back at her, seeing she was looking past Axel's shoulder to watch the game, being on her knees. I smiled lightly and walked over to her.

"You know it'll be better if you sit right here," I replied then I moved her to where she almost between Axel and Demyx," That way so you can see without having to looking over to the tall people."

She was really surprised that I moved her. She looked at me in shock then quickly averted her gaze from me. This really stumped me; I mean I didn't know why she wasn't looking at me after I was trying to help her because we were about the same height and all. Shaarx noticed and smiled for some reason. Shaarx leaned around Demyx and whispered something in Valxia's ear. Valxia must have heard something she wasn't expecting because her face started to turn a little red and she seemed in denial. Of course, Demyx was really way too into the game to notice what they were talking about but I don't know about Axel. He can hear things and play a game at the same time but he has selective hearing. He only likes to hear what people are saying if it it's interesting or about him.

"Yes!" I heard Axel yell.

I glanced over and saw Demyx had lost against Axel. Then again, Axel is a hard competitor. Valxia jumped a little at the yell then glared at him. Axel saw her and rolled his eyes," Get over it Valxia." She sighed, lying down on the bed. Shaarx poked her side, causing Valxia to flinch a little while biting her lip, where you could barely hear a small squeak. Demyx and Axel turned towards her, hearing the sound. Shaarx smirked and poked her again. Valxia did the same thing, making them laugh. I smiled, thinking it was cute. _'Okay, this is funny. This is the same girl that threatened Xemnas, set her stuff on fire, and can tap into her powers without any effort... how is that possible? Now she seems one of those innocent types. Huh...'_ Demyx smiled like he had an idea. He whispered something to his sister and she smiled. I was about to stop them when they both started to tickle her. She started to laugh, not being able to contain it any longer. Axel and I looked at each other and just shrugged. I watched as Valxia struggled to get out of their grasps and to some sort of safety from the tickling maniacs, in my opinion that's what they are anyway.

"Stop... it... please." Valxia begged after a little bit of every laugh.

"Nope! We just got you to laugh and play along with us!" Demyx exclaimed as he continued to tickle her.

"You got it right Demyx," Shaarx agreed with her brother.

"You guys... are evil..." She murmured.

She ended up finding her way out of their grasp a couple minutes later and hid behind Axel," Save me?" She asked weakly, her voice almost gone from the laughing.

Axel gave her a confused look then sighed. Shaarx and Demyx laughed then sat on the bed again. Valxia looked over at them and sighed in relief. I sat on the edge on the bed and picked up one of the controllers," Which one of you will be willing to challenge me?" I asked as I got it set up for the next race. Valxia picked up the other controller and got it ready with her side. She had a determined look on her face, almost like Axel. We started to race and I was winning with a lead with Valxia not too far behind. I only concentrated on the game, wanting to see how hard she was to beat on these kinds of things and to see if she was competitive at all. We were about half way through the race when I heard something collide into the back of my car. I figured out it was her car, trying to knock me out of the way. I didn't let her pass and continued to speed down the track. I kept the lead until her car came up beside mine, getting around me somehow. We kept our cars neck and neck. At the end of the race, I barely got my car further ahead of hers and won. I looked at her and smiled a little," Good race."

Valxia nodded," You too."

Before I could have the chance to hand off my controller to someone, Demyx and Shaarx took both controllers and started racing. I just shrugged and got out of their way as they sat where Valxia and I were. Axel decided to play some rock music on my stereo and closed my door; not wanting to have the other people who lived here annoyed at us and causes something bad. The song 'No More Sorrow' came on, making Valxia move her head to the beat a little. We all listened to music and played games until we told by the superior to have the stereo turned it off or have it destroyed. We all agreed to stop for the night. I felt a little tired and they must have noticed. They said goodnight and turned everything off.

"So are we all friends now or something?" Valxia asked before the others left the room. Shaarx and Demyx smiled and nodded. Axel looked like he had to make a hard decision and finally nodded his head once.

"Yeah, we are all friends." I confirmed.

Valxia smiled and murmured a thank you. Axel said bye before leaving the room. She waved and quickly followed Axel. Shaarx gave a friendly smile and left. Demyx; being the hiper one as usual; glomped me and quickly left the room, waving excitedly. I rolled my eyes at the usual behavior and turned off the light. I crawled into my bed and fell asleep.

_(Alison's POV)_

I followed Sora and the others as we ran down through the underworld, apparently trying to find Hades. I didn't really know why because I didn't stick around when they were talking to Megara but I am only sticking around for the ride... and Sora will probably try and track me down if I try and run off without him. We came to this room where there was these two guys in the room, one of them seemed like he was on fire but I think that was because he is one of the gods here... or something like that. The other guy was tall, dark blackish- grayish hair, has a dark red coat, and a huge sword that he just holds in one of his hands. He was trying to hold off the god-like person but couldn't. Sora decided to step in and help. Sora started to attack but his keyblade was going right through the guy. _'What the hell?'_ The guy started to laugh.

"Why am I just going through Hades?" Sora asked.

"Kid, this is my world and heroes are zeros. So you're out of luck kid."

"Wow... this is nice Sora. Any plan to get out of this?" I asked him bluntly.

"Hey, I'm working on it!" Sora replied.

"You guys, we need to get out of here." The guy replied as he got up.

We nodded and followed him out of the room. Goofy and Sora closed the door shut, hoping to not have to go against Hades. I looked at the guy who apparently was with us but we didn't even know his name.

"Name?" I responded.

"Auron. You?"

I nodded, taking in this information," Alison."

Sora sighed," Do you think we lost him?"

"Not a chance kid." Hades said, being right beside him.

Sora jumped, noticing Hades was beside him. I rolled my eyes, figuring something like this was going to happen with Sora around. He was a danger/trouble magnet. He attracted it because of his keyblade and his will to get involved to help people. I find it pretty aggravating. Sora tried to run away but ran into an invisible wall. I snickered a little. _'Well he was rejected. That's because real heroes stay and fight, not run away in fear. He's no hero.'_ Heartless started to appear, surrounding us.

"Gah! Why can't you just leave us alone you stupid heartless!" Sora yelled at them.

"Sora, they're _heartless_. They don't leave people alone. Get it through your head," I replied, explaining it like he was too stupid to comprehend this concept.

"Yeah, yeah."

I summoned my sword and started to attack the heartless, destroying almost half of them by myself. Sora started to help while Goofy and Auron distracted Hades so he didn't get too close. Donald used his magic to heal us when we were hurt really badly so we didn't use too many potions. We destroyed them when the wall disappeared. I used my light to temporally blind Hades.

"Let's go people!" I yelled as Sora and I ran up the path.

The others followed but Hades started to come after us after the blindness wore off. We repeated this a couple times until got out of the Underworld and up onto the actual living world. I smiled lightly when I saw the sun shining in the sky. I heard two people talking and saw two people.

"Hercules; Phil!" I heard Sora call out.

"Hey guys!" I heard who looked pretty strong called back.

"How are my junior heroes?" The short goat man asked.

"Hey we should be actually heroes Phil!" Sora exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Donald agreed.

"Not with that attitude you aren't," I objected.

Phil nodded," The lady is right, that's for sure. A hero is not measured by his speed and muscle strength but-"

"But by the strength of his heart." I finished.

The person who I assumed is Hercules looked over at me," Hi I'm Hercules. What your name?"

"Alison."

"I'm Philoctetes, call me Phil." Phil added to the introductions.

"Nice to meet you guys."

Sora was about to say something else when he saw Megara walking over towards us. They waved over at her while Auron and I did nothing. I let them do their own thing, like last time. I looked over at Auron.

"So what do you owe Hades?" I asked him.

"He apparently wants me to do one of his deeds or he has my soul again." Auron replied, not really answering my question.

"It's your soul not his."

"He brought me back to life so technically not."

"So if you are working for him, how do I know I can trust you? What if you attack us when we don't expect it? What if that whole thing back there was just an act?"

"As I would say, you can never be to too cautious and always be prepared for the unexpected. It wasn't an act though, that was real."

I summoned my sword," Fight me. If you have any protection in honor, you'll protect it and fight."

Auron shook his head as he pulled out his big, long sword with one hand," Are you sure you want to do this? You can back down now."

"Does it look like I'm serious? I don't back down from any challenges. Now come on, fight me."

He didn't say a word and charged at me, swinging his sword. I blocked it with my sword, using a lot of effort in doing so. I tried to attack him but he just blocked me with his big sword. I was knocked back with one swing. He swung at me again and I barely dodged it, getting a cut on my cheek. I felt a couple drops of blood trickle down my face and felt angry. I swung my sword but he moved out of the way and hit at the side, I flew back and landed on the ground. He brought his sword down at me but I rolled out of the way. I tried to get back up but just fell back down. He charged at me, bringing down his sword on me. I waited for the pain to come but it never did. I opened my eyes and saw Sora in front of me with his keyblade blocking Auron's sword.

"Leave her alone. She's not the enemy."

Auron glanced over at me then back at Sora. He put his sword away and walked towards the underworld. I glanced up at Sora, surprised that he seemed serious. He looked at me with worry and pulled something out. He handed me a potion," That should help with the wounds." He replied, concerned. I drank some and my side and the cut on my cheek was healed up, leaving two scars. Sora helped me up. I stored the potion in my pocket for later in case I needed it.

"Thanks for doing that back there Sora." I thanked, surprising him with my kind words.

"Your welcome. I didn't want you to get hurt. Let's go. We need to find that one guy to get an Olympian stone and save Meg." Sora explained, smiling his usual dorky smile.

I looked at him confused then saw Hercules fighting a purple like dragon thing. He explained what happened. I nodded and we walked to the entrance of the underworld. There we found Phil lying on the floor.

"Are you alright?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, I saw a black cloaked person and followed him. He got me though."

My eyes widened but I didn't say anything. I didn't want to give myself away, not until the time was right. _'Could it be Demyx again? Maybe it's someone else. I hardly doubt Demyx can actually hurt someone. But what if it is him?'_

"Come on Alison, we got to go help Meg and get the Olympian stone!" I heard Sora shout, interrupting my thinking.

I glanced over to see Sora already at the big door of the Underworld, waiting for me. I nodded and ran over to them. We went through, destroying as many heartless as we could. I collected some sort of treasure along the way, knowing they would become useful later. We came to this room that looked empty. Suddenly one of the guys in organization with the back turned against us. He must have heard us because he turned around.

"Ah! You!" The guy said, the guy's voice sounding a little high.

"Who are you?" Sora questioned with a scowl.

The guy took off his hood and it was Demyx. I was in shock. _'He actually came back? Is he the thief? That can't be true.'_ Demyx smiled but then it went into surprise.

"Wait a sec... Alison? I thought I recognized you from earlier. Why are you with this guy?"

"Do you know him Alison?" Sora asked.

I hesitate but finally nod," His name is Demyx. He is number IX of the organization. His element is water that he uses a sitar for a weapon."

"Well this seems like a union I don't want to be in since there is fighting so I'll just be on my way with this." He pulls out a big stone- like coin.

I see a lightning symbol on it, figuring out it was a symbol of the gods here. I looked at him in shock, not believing he actually stole something. _'That's not the Demyx I know. He wouldn't something like that. I don't understand what's going on... am I supposed to believe he's the thief?'_

"That must be the thief Herc was talking about," Goofy replied.

"Let's take him out," Sora added and got into a stance.

I stayed where I was at and didn't raise my sword. I didn't want to fight Demyx. He was one of friends from the organization. I didn't want to hurt him. He was blocking the thing I was longing for though. Demyx was standing in the way of me finding my home world. I looked at Sora, not sure what to do. He gave a smile that gave me confidence. I knew this was going to be hard but I had to. I pulled my sword into a guard stance, getting ready to fight. Demyx looked hurt but he then frowned," So that how it's going to be then," He started to make his water clones," I'm not going to go easy on you Alison. You chose your fate."

I nodded and started to take down the clones that charged at me. Sora helped taking them down faster with using one to his advantage. Donald started to use his magic to get rid of them while Goofy used his shield. We took them out and Demyx backed off real quick, afraid of dying. Sora started to charge at him but I stopped him. I looked at Demyx," Leave now Demyx. I don't want you to get hurt but next time you stand in my way of my goal, I'll take you down."

Demyx looked surprised but then nodded. He threw me the stone and disappeared. I caught it and handed it to Sora," There you go. You have what you need."

Sora smiled," Thanks Alison. Come on, we have to go save Megara."

I nodded and followed them through the underworld. We came across a big boulder with a woman carved into it, with a keyhole next to the carving. Sora lifted his key and shot a light beam at it. A light shot into the hole and the boulder disappeared, making a portal appear. Without hesitation, I ran into the portal. I saw Megara and Hades. I immediately started to attack Hades, trying to destroy him. Sora and the others also helped take Hades down. I slammed my blade down on Hades a couple times before he used his firepowers to knock me back. It burned my body a little, it being painful. Sora and the other kept hitting him until he went down. We helped Megara out of the underworld and to safety. The city had been destroyed though and Hercules was devastated. I knew there was nothing we could do. We had to go continue our journey. We wished them good luck and continued our way on the gummy ship. I sat in my seat as they got the gummy out of the world.

"Good job with the mission Alison." I hear Sora compliment.

I turn towards him and smile," Thanks and.... sorry about being rude to you earlier. I'm just not very used to being around people I don't know."

"It's okay so friends?"

I nodded," Friends."

"You should get some sleep Alison. You worked hard and you'll need some rest."

I nodded and relaxed in my chair, getting comfortable. In a couple seconds, I fell asleep.


End file.
